Descubiertos y Explicaciones
by chicaaventurera
Summary: Durante el quinto aniversario de la derrota de pich. Jack y Aster desaparecen misteriosamente de la fiesta y son buscados por Norte , Tooth y Meme . Despues los descubren en el cuarto de Frost es una no muy bonita pose para el resto de los guardianes. ASTER ES HUMANO


**Otro one shot jackrabbit este fue una inspiración del fic **_**el secreto de jack y tooth. La**_** diferencia es que este este fic es yaoi y el otro es hetero. Espero y lo disfruten.**

Habia pasado ya 5 años desde la derrota de pich y este no había vuelto a hacer de las suyas por un tiempo. Los guardianes se encontraban reunidos en el taller de norte , desde que jack se unió a ellos , siempre se reunian pero esta una ocasión especial celebraban la derrota de pich. Todo estaba de maravilla se la pasaban comiendo , bailando y hablando del suceso que paso ya hace 5 años. Los demás guardianes se daban cuenta del extraño comportamiento que tenían jack y aster , como el mas pequeños se sonrojaba cada vez que el otro lo miraba o las miradas que se dedicaban o esas sonrisas que jack le dedicaba a aster , haciendo que el otro se sonrojara extremadamente y tuviera que voltiar a otro lado para que nadien lo notase. Ya hace 2 años que se comportaban asi , llegaban juntos alas reuniones y se iban igual juntos , jack se enojaba que tooth se le acercara demasiado a aster o aster se enojaba si jack pasaba mucho tiempo con norte.

Norte , sabes por que actúan tan extraño aster y jack – pregunto tooth

No lo se tooth , pero ya ase 2 años que se van comportando asi , se me hace muy raro – le contesto el hombre ruso , para cuando se dieron cuenta ni frost , ni bunny se encontraban en la habitación.

Meme , sabes a donde se fueron – pregunto tooh , el hombre de arena negó con la cabeza

Ay que buscarlos y tal vez asi saber , por que su comportamiento cambio tan drásticamente – respondió el ruso , a lo cual los otros dos solo asintieron , pero claro meme ya sabia por que sus dos amigos se comportaban asi. Los tres los estuvieron buscando pero nada , hasta que escucharon ruidos en el cuarto de jack , cuando abrieron la puerta a norte y a tooht se les habría la boca amas no poder, por la situación en la que encontraron a sus dos amigos.

Aster tenia a jack en sus piernas , los dos besándose como si no hubera mañana , aster con sus manos en la cintura de jack y el otro en el cuello de aster , cuando se separaron por aire lo que fue mucho , mucho después de que sus amigos los descubrieran. Aster fue el que se dio cuenta y bajo a jack de sus piernas , el otro iba hacer un puchero y preguntar el por que hasta que vio al resto de los guardianes en la puerta de su habitación.

Después de un incomodo silencio , hablo frost.

Creo que le debemos una explicación , o me equivoco – pregunto jack , esperando estar equivocado

No , no lo estas – le contesto norte aun sin procesar lo que minutos después había previsto – vamos mejor ala sala – hablo el hombre ruso , sin decir nada mas , lo siguieron hasta la sala , norte enfrente , alado de el tooth , meme y atrás de estos jack y aster agarrados de la mano.

Cuando llegaron ala sala norte , tooht y meme estaban sentados enfrente de aster y jack , los cuales aun estaban agarrados de la mano. El silencio de ahora duro mas que el de la habitación , cuando norte iba hablar , fue callado por jack ya que este hablo primero.

Meme ya lo sabia – aclaro frost para volver al silencio

Bueno , dejaremos eso para el final , y bien desde cuando – pregunto norte , jack y aster se miraron.

2 años , 11 meses , 3 semanas y 7 horas – respondió aster , los chicos abrieron la boca sorprendidos y jack le dio un beso en la mejilla , dejando al ¨conejo¨ sonrojado.

Como – esta vez pregunto tooth a los chicos

Resulta que fui a molestarlo , nos peleamos , nos besamos y pues eso subió de tono – contesto un jack sonrojado

Como que subió de tono – pregunto norte ahora con voz paterna

Pues digamos que ya no soy virgen – le contesto jack , en esos momentos norte casi se lanza a atacar a aster pero decidió no hacerlo , solo por el muchacho.

Como lo descubrió meme – pregunto un norte un poco mas calmado

Pues fue a buscarme para ver si podíamos encontrar a frostbite y nos encontró abrazados debajo de un árbol en mi madriguera – le contesto aster

Por que no , nos dijieron somos familia – le dijo tooth

No sabríamos como lo tomarian y decidimos esperar para que fuera el momento adecuado – le contesto jack

Lo bueno es que ahora sabemos y aster hablare contigo luego , asolas – dijo norte haciendo que aster tuviera un escalofrio.

Después de esta pequeña platica siguieron con la fiesta con la que habían iniciado.

**Bueno ese fue el fic espero que les haya gustado , si asi fue dejen reviews plis son gratis. Me encanto escribirlo espero que les haya encantado leerlo.**


End file.
